The Grado Empire
The Grado Empire is a custom civilization made by TheMH06 and Kobazco. This mod requires Gods & Kings. Steam Workshop Page 'Strategy' 'Attributes' 'History' 'Magvel' The nation of Grado is one of the nations present in Magvel within Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Grado as an empire was formed after the Demon King Fomortiis was killed, 800 years prior to the events of FE8. Like the other countries formed after the war with Fomortiis Grado possesses a Sacred Stone. Grado's sacred stone is unique among the others, as it houses the soul of the Demon King, Fomortiis. Grado's Sacred Stone is known as the Fire Emblem. The Sacred Twin weapons wielded by Grado himself, Garm and Gleipnir, were also sealed in the same chamber as the Fire Emblem. Grado was peaceful in the centuries after the death of the demon king. This peace was unfortunately broken in the year 803, roughly 800 years after the fall of the Fomortiis, when the Demon King was able to possess the imperial prince of the age and used Grado's military might to lay waste to Renais and the rest of Magvel in the War of the Stones. After the death of Lyon and the puppeted Vigarde, Grado was likely puppeted under the rule of Renais due to not having a proper royal ruler to lead the monarch. 'Lyon' Prince Lyon is the main antagonist of Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Before the invasion of Renais, he is good friends with the games protagonists, Eirika and Ephraim. Lyon is the prince of the Grado Empire, making him the son of the country's emperor, Vigarde. He is a gentle, kindhearted man who wishes to help the world and keep peace. At the very beginning of the game, Lyon appears in the throne room of Renais, approaching King Fado alongside an unnamed enemy General, but otherwise he initially only appears in flashbacks and named offhandedly in dialogue; later on in the game, he himself appears before either Eirika or Ephraim, depending on the route chosen. In Eirika's route, he appears in Chapter 14 to say that he has missed seeing Eirika and Ephraim, and the war started because he had been too weak to stop it. When Eirika meets Ephraim in Chapter 15, Ephraim briefly explains that Lyon had made a Dark Stone, which had controlled Vigarde, ruler of Grado, who had already been dead for a while. Additionally, Ephraim had met Lyon, who told him he had started the war. In Chapter 16, he accompanies Riev to tell Orson, the temporary ruler of Renais, that Eirika and Ephraim are coming to the Renais castle Next, he appears in Chapter 17 at the Narube River, as he meets them and claims that he has not seen Ephraim in a long time. Suddenly, he seems to be overcome by a dark force - his demeanor changes to a dark, evil personality, and it is revealed that he is being controlled by the Demon King. The Demon King says he had destroyed Lyon's soul long ago. After Lyon is defeated, he flees north.NEWLINENEWLINEFinally, in Chapter 18, at Mount Neleras, he appears to Eirika and says that if she gives him the Sacred Stone of Renais, he can return to normal. However, he takes it and destroys it, the request having been a ruse by the Demon King to take the stone. He travels to Darkling Woods, where a ritual will be held for the Demon King to be resurrected. There, he is confronted by Morva, the caretaker of Myrrh, the Great Dragon; however, Lyon turns Morva into a draco zombie. After Eirika and Ephraim's party defeats Morva and Riev at the temple's entrance, Lyon goes inside. When Eirika arrives, he meets her and explains that because he was so weak, the Demon King took advantage of his jealousy, his vanity and took him over. He is then returned to the Demon King's control and teleports away. When he is defeated, he tells Eirika he is glad that she was able to stop him. Finally, he tells her had always loved her. After the war ends, Eirika and Ephraim vow to achieve his dream that all may live in peace and joy. In Ephraim's route, Lyon's role is the same in the story, but he himself is quite different. In Chapter 9, Lyon is present while Vigarde is giving orders to the generals of Grado. A soldier tells Ephraim that rumor says Vigarde had been convinced to start the war by Lyon himself. Next, in Chapter 10, General Duessel joins Ephraim and tells him that the war started from when Lyon and some other mages created a Dark Stone, more powerful than the Sacred Stones. According to Duessel, Lyon has been carrying it with him. At the start of Chapter 11, Lyon orders Selena to find a dragonstone at Za'albul Marsh; her actions play out in the next few chapters.NEWLINENEWLINEFinally, in Chapter 14, he solemnly asks his father if they were foolish, and mentions his father's death. However, when a soldier enters the room, his demeanor changes to a menacing, dark personality. He commands the army to attack Ephraim. After the battle ends, when Ephraim defeats Vigarde, the king's body seems to disappear. Lyon appears and meets Ephraim, telling him that he had befriended Eirika and Ephraim only to learn about Renais to attack it, and that he has been planning this for a long time. He says that he had killed Fado, the king of Renais (which is corroborated by the scene at the very beginning of the game in which Lyon approaches King Fado just before Fado's death), and then, mocking Ephraim, teleports away. In the castle, Ephraim meets Knoll, a prisoner of the dungeon of Grado's capital. According to Knoll, Lyon had been researching the Sacred Stone, known as the Fire Emblem, in order to help people. Grado's Sacred Stone had unusual properties; it had been used long ago to seal away the Demon King and contained his soul. When Vigarde, his father and the emperor of Grado, died of illness, Lyon fell into despair. He began to work tirelessly to resurrect his father. After a while, Knoll arrived to find Lyon with the Sacred Stone in two parts: the Sacred Stone and a Dark Stone, created from the condensed power and magic in the original Fire Emblem. Lyon introduced his resurrected father, crushes the Fire Emblem, and says the other Sacred Stones are in his way and must be destroyed. Since Knoll knew too much, he was to be executed on the day after Ephraim arrived at the castle. Lyon appears in Chapter 15, calmly conversing with Caellach about the latter's mercenary life and his possible ambitions. After the battle, Ephraim informs Eirika and Innes about Lyon's involvement. He then advises Orson in Chapter 16 that Eirika and Ephraim are coming to the castle. He finally directly confronts Eirika and Ephraim in Chapter 17, saying he remembers what he had told Ephraim in Grado Keep. The Demon King quickly takes control of Lyon and drops the face of gentleness and mocks the twins. However, after he is defeated, he flees to the north. At Mount Neleras in Chapter 18, Lyon tells Ephraim that the Lyon he knew is gone forever. Ephraim loses his collected temperament, a rare occurrence, and charges at Lyon. However, Lyon freezes him in place, forcefully takes the Sacred Stone of Renais, and destroys it. When Ephraim vows to save his friend, Lyon changes back to "normal", claiming that the Demon King taking him over was truly a lie, a ruse. Lyon confesses that he saw two choices: first, to give in to the Demon King; second, to overcome him. However, he overcame the Demon King and instead became it. His goal is to save Grado from a terrible catastrophe that he has seen in visions as unavoidable; he tells Ephraim he will be going to Darkling Woods and asks him to stop him. In Chapter 20 he is confronted by Morva, a caretaker of the Great Dragon. Lyon believes that he will be creating a better future, but Morva says the Demon King is already controlling him. Lyon denies this, and Morva is turned into a Draco Zombie. He then flees into the Black Temple. In the final chapter, Ephraim finds Lyon, who states that he did like Eirika and Ephraim, but was always jealous of Ephraim. He says they are still friends, but he believes he will save the people of Grado. After he is defeated, he confesses that he always wanted to be like Ephraim, strong and handsome, and always with Eirika. Ephraim reminds Lyon of his own strengths, but Lyon dies quickly. The Demon King rises, but is defeated. Finally, the war is over. Eirika and Ephraim talk about a disastrous landslide that has befallen Grado. They decide to help Grado, to respect his wishes of protecting those citizens. In Lyon's memory, Ephraim vows to be a kind, strong king. 'Dawn of Man' Your people bow before you, great Necromancer and Emperor of Grado! You are the ruler of once was the greatest empire in Magvel, a militant powerhouse that dominated the continent with its dark magic. While your barbaric neighbours in Renais preferred to conquer with brute force, you had compassion, brilliance and an incredible talent for the dark arts. After your experimentation with the power of the Sacred Stones, however, your body and soul were corrupted by the almighty Demon King Formortiis. Even so, you proved yourself to be a formidable force despite this demonic power, puppeting your father and manipulating Grado's armies in order to have Magvel all for yourself. Those dastardly twins of Renais, Eirika and Ephraim, those who you believed to be your allies, tore apart your mighty empire and eventually slain you, destroying both your reign as well as the reign of the mighty Formortiis. But what if such a world was not so cruel to you, Prince Lyon? Without a foe as powerful as Renais to stand in your way, the Empire of Grado and all her might lies before you. Will you tap into your magic potential and conquer this mortal world in the name of the Demon King? Or can you hold onto your humanity and fufill your dreams of a grander world you once imagined? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? 'Unique Interactions' 'Greeting Ephraim' Oh, Ephraim? My..it feels so odd meeting you here again. I've grown much stronger since we were first together...though, likely not as strong as you. 'Greeting Eirika' Eirika...it's so nice to see you again, truly. I'm so thankful you were kind enough to visit even someone like me... 'Greeting La'Rachel' Ah, you're..Princess L'Arachel, yes? It's quite hard to forget you..so, your nation is the holder of the last stone, yes? Interesting..very, very interesting... 'Music' Peace - Lyon (Remastered) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KHu_s7irXGM War - The Prince's Despair (Remastered) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hFZHUxEmCaA 'Mod Support' *Civ IV Traits in Civ V *Fire Emblem Leader Affinities *Fire Emblem True Start Location *Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions 'Trivia' 'Screenshots' LyonSetUp.jpg|Lyon in the "Set-Up Game" screen. LyonDOM.jpg|Lyon's Dawn of Man Image LyonScene.jpg|Lyon's Leader Scene LyonInGame.jpg|Lyon In-Game featuring the +2 Faith from Specialists. 'Credits' *TheMH06 - Author *Kobazco - Author Category:Civilizations Category:Magvel Category:Civs by TheMH06 Category:Civs by Kobazco